powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hybrid Girls
The Hybrid Girls is an fanfiction series featuring former Power Rangers and siblings, Heather Merrill and Hayley Hale, batting aliens from the Dark Waters on Aquitar that threatens to flood Seaside with Dark Water. The sisters use their water abilities to defeat their alien foes. Synopsis Set in the fictional town of Riverside, California, two former Power Rangers, who happen to be sisters, 22-year-old, Heather Merrill (Alexia Fast) and 16-year-old Hayley Hale (Sophia Huybens). Heather is still a dancer, wile she worked as a server at the Riverside Youth Center and Juice Bar, while Hayley attended their father's old school, Riverside High as an junior. One day, as the girls get settled in Riverside, Hydro Hog, the emperor of the Dark Waters of Aquitar, returns to attack Earth again. When Aquitar discovers Hydro Hog's return they inform Drew Hale, a former Thunderstorm Blue Power Ranger and Heather and Hayley's father. Knowing how serious is, Drew, at first, was hesitant to involve his daughters in battling Hydro Hog. But agreed to the terms under the condition that this mission would not interfere with their lives on Earth. Drew and his Cestra, Heather and Hayley's mother mentors his daughters in battling Hydro Hog's monsters with their water abilities, along with their Aquitarian powers. During the series, Heather and Hayley met their father's old teammates from his ranger days and Heather saw her two former Megaforce teammates J.D. Keller and Samantha Morgan get married. Plus the series saw Heather breaking up with her boyfriend Prince Richard III, a royal prince from Zandar and a former Dino Charge Graphite Ranger from Dino Charge and Super Dino Charge when she realizes that they were not making it as a couple. The second season saw the sisters befriends the Samurai Power Rangers when they have to live at the Shiba house after their father, Drew had to leave Earth to travel to Aquitar to help repair the water supply. While living at the Shiba house, Ray Shiba, the Samurai Red Ranger developed feelings for Heather. Characters Hybrid Girls Main article: Hybrid Girls Allies *Drew Hale, a former Thunderstorm and Ninja Thunder Blue Ranger and mentor to daughters Heather and Hayley. *Cestra, a Aquitarian princess and younger sister of Delphina. She is Drew's wife and Heather and Hayley's mother. *Delphina, a Aquitarian princess and the Ninja Thunder White Alien Ranger; Heather and Hayley's aunt. *Professor Hubert Thomas, the Samurai Rangers mentor. *Samurai Rangers, Heather and Hayley's housemates. *Megarangers, Heather's old teammates. *Prince Richard III, a Dino Charge Graphite Ranger and Heather's ex-boyfriend. *Trey Wilkes, a former Power Ranger and an old teammate of Drew's. *Kenya Wilkes, Trey's 8-year-old daughter. *Mrs. Merrill, Heather's adopted mother. Trivia *The first season saw the sisters living in Riverside, California. Then they moved to the Shiba House in the second season. *Heather Merrill and Prince Richard III of Zadar, who dated in Super Dino Charge, broke up in the second season. *While living at the Shiba House, Heather began a relationship with Ray Shiba, the Samurai Red Ranger. *Former Megaforce rangers, J.D. Keller and Samantha Morgan got married in the first season. *Heather Merrill and Hayley Hale crossover to Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. External Links *http://the-hybrid-girls.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hybrid_Girls Category:Series Category:Runwaygirl20